


Bloody Aphrodisiac

by Selah Grace (ohselah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Het, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Time Travel, Time Turner, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohselah/pseuds/Selah%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione abuses the power of her time-turner, but it hurts her more in the long run when she realizes that she miscalculated. How will she fare in enemy territory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Read the warnings. No, really. Lots of triggers here. Potentially writing a sequel or continuing.

Curiosity was often said to have killed the cat. Obviously, Hermione Granger heard the idiom often, but she paid little mind to it. She always went out of her way to satisfy her natural curiosity, and she was a very curious girl.  
  
In the middle of her third year at Hogwarts, she found herself swamped with too many classes. Hermione needed something to help her with the workload. She could handle all of the knowledge, but the schedule was baffling; she needed to take Transfiguration at the same time as Arithmancy, Divination at the same time as Ancient Runes and more.  
  
Her blessing came in the form of Professor McGonagall; she gifted her with a time-turner, a powerful and dangerous object in the wrong hands. Hermione gladly signed the parchment dictating that she was to use the time-turner for educational purposes only unless instructed otherwise by Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall.  
  
Therefore, when she came up with her brilliant plan, she saw no reason not to use the gift her professor had bestowed upon her. Hermione was simply satisfying her thirst for knowledge, so it counted as educational. Right?  
  
Hermione knew better than to guess at time-turners. If she ended up in the wrong time period, it would be extremely dangerous. Not that it's not dangerous visiting Tom Riddle in his school years, she mused. She needed to be precise to travel back to Tom Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts--before he opened the Chamber of Secrets, of course. She could spare a couple of hours; that was splitting hairs. Hermione calculated it to 437, 700 hours to travel exactly fifty years into the past--to 1943.  
  
It was quite a lot of work to turn the time-turner so much. That was where her wand came into the picture. Hermione smiled as she held her wand over the time-turner, moving it in a gentle swish-and-flick motion and then concentrating it into a series of complicated movements. Yes, she loved her beautiful, wonderful wand. She whispered the incantation, watching with bright eyes as the time-turner set into motion. The spell and the wand movements had been simple enough to learn, but then she was known as the brightest girl of her age.  
  
Over four hundred thousand ticks of the time-turner later, Hermione saw time and space moving past her in a whirlwind. She caught no one of it, no matter how hard she tried to get a glimpse of what happened. Everything just moved too quickly. Not even a second later, Hermione found herself staring at the same old red and gold curtains around her bed. There was nothing different about them. For a second, she almost doubted that she had travelled back in time.  
  
A yawn came from the other side of the curtains. She could make out the shadow of a girl stretching just outside. What could she do? Hermione's eyes widened with fear as the girl opened the curtains and slipped inside. She turned around, coming face to face with Hermione, and shrieked with fear, falling back against the curtains.  
  
Shit! Hermione thought, cursing her lack of foresight. What had she been thinking when she decided to travel back in time in the Gryffindor girls' dorm? Secrecy was key where time was concerned. She tried to breathe normally, but she heard the other girls rustling out of their beds as she was thinking. What could she do?  
  
" _Obliviate_!" she whispered hastily, choking as she watched the sparks fly from her wand. The other girl's face went blank; she just stood there as Hermione panicked. What had she done? She squeezed her eyes shut, her faced crooked with guilt. She could have erased her memories entirely. Forever. She had no idea what she had done. But she needed to get away before she had to hurt any more of the girls.  
  
She heard the sound of footsteps outside of the curtains. Hermione bit her tongue until it bled. She needed to get out quickly. Invisibility spell? Yes! Invisibility spell! she thought, searching her mind for the right incantation. God, she hoped she was right. Praying her instincts would not fail her, she lifted her wand and breathed out, " _Inexstare_!"  
  
Hermione looked down as the footsteps reached the curtains. Her heart fell out of her chest. She could still see herself. The other girls gathered around the girl she Obliviated. One of the girls screamed like someone had just cast the Cruciatus curse on her. Hermione stood, glued to the floor, finally feeling the weight of her actions crashing down on her. The girl wrapped herself around the other, sobbing and rocking her. "Doris? Doris! DORIS! Talk to me!" she begged, shaking the girl, Doris, violently.  
  
A gentle whispering started through the close circle of girls, and Hermione could hear parts of their bewildered conversation.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her..."  
  
"Who did this to her?"  
  
"Why would someone do this to her, of all people? ... such a nice girl."  
  
"Alice, please stop crying! She'll be fine!"  
  
Even though her heart ached with sympathy, filled with shame, and burst open with guilt, Hermione still felt a small jolt of triumph and jubilation at the realization that her spell had worked. She was invisible.  
  
The other girls crowded around Alice, who continued sobbing as she clung to Doris, through the Fat Lady's portrait. Hermione followed them as quietly as she could, tip-toeing closely behind the group of Gryffindor girls. One girl, who looked suspiciously like Lavender, glanced around them edgily. "Did anyone of you hear that?" The other girls looked at her like she was insane. One of them made a quip about how Shirley must be hearing things, which made the others break out into tittering laughter--all of them except Shirly, Alice, and of course, Doris. Hermione's heart sunk again. She would never be able to forget her mistake.  
  
_Please let her be fine. Please, God. Let her recover from this._  
  
Alice wiped her face on her sleeves, as she held onto Doris with her arm, recovering slowly from her weeping. "We have to find Professor Dumbledore q-quickly," she said, her voice shaking. "There could be something seriously wrong with her!"  
  
The Gryffindor girls started on their way to Dumbledore's office, while Hermione checked the corridors, grateful to have the evidence of her failure out of her face for the time being. She ran down the stairs, remembering the route Harry, Ron, and she took on their way to Slytherin last year.  
  
Upon reaching the dungeons, Hermione came upon a lone Slytherin boy. Her heart beat a little faster as she moved closer toward him, entranced. He looked similar to Harry, in a way; taller and more handsome than Harry, older and more mature than Harry, but there was something that reminded her of him. She just wished she could put her finger on it.  
  
Hermione sucked in a startled breath as the Slytherin boy's hand twitched. He drew out his wand with practiced ease and pointed it straight at her, as though he could see right through her invisibility spell. " _Pertrificus totalus!"_ he said coldly.  
  
She remembered nothing else as her limbs locked tightly together and she fell to the ground as a dead weight, hitting the back of her head against the stone floor of Hogwarts.  
  


::: ::: :::

  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, fighting against the pain that blossomed at the back of her head. Her vision was blurred slightly because of the fall she had taken. She glanced around the room, blinking furiously, unable to figure out where she was. Her stomach twisted with panic and her breathing became labored. Where the hell was she?  
  
As her vision cleared, her pain lessening, Hermione observed her surroundings. It looked similar to the dungeons, but it was damp and almost green like mold had grown into the cracks over the years. It was also very dark, for which she almost felt grateful; the light would most certainly hurt her eyes.  
  
She could only guess where she was--and there was only one place in Hogwarts she had never seen: the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Sitting up gingerly, Hermione winced as her head ached and she became dizzy, but she set her jaw. She needed to get out of this dungeon.  
  
"Well, well, well... Looks like your little charm has worn off."  
  
Hermione froze in place, her entire body feeling cold. She dared not turn around for fear of becoming entranced by him again. There was only one person who could open the Chamber of Secrets. She heard his footsteps coming closer to her and closed her eyes tightly. He chuckled as he stood directly behind her, resting one of his hands on her shoulder. He let his hand trail down to her chest as he came to stand in front of her.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, looking first down at his hand and then glancing up into his eyes. He smirked as his gaze caught hers and he stood back, allowing her to get a better look at him. His eyes were a dark and brilliant emerald, so much darker than Harry's eyes had been; his jet black hair was slicked back in a style that Hermione admired much more than she thought of Malfoy's hair; it showed off his pale, stunning face.  
  
He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her; Hermione's fingers twitched violently against the floor. "I've never seen you around here," he said sharply. "I know everyone at Hogwarts."  
  
"Perhaps you simply overlooked me. I don't like to draw attention to myself," Hermione said flippantly, breaking off eye contact with the handsome fellow. Instead, she stared at his lips, which curled up into a deadly smirk.  
  
"I overlook no one, especially not girls who can't handle an invisibility charm without alerting a teenage boy to her presence." He smiled charmingly, looking more predatory than she had ever seen him, and held out his hand for her to take. "My name is Tom Riddle."  
  
Hermione took his hand, accepting his help in pulling her up to her feet, but hissed as pain shot up her spine. Her mind clouded with pain so much that she could scarcely think about answering him. This was Tom Riddle. And the Chamber of Secrets was open. Blast her calculations!  
  
"I believe that was an invitation for you to introduce yourself as well, but since you will not do it willingly..." Tom reached into his robe, took out his wand, and jabbed it against Hermione's throat. "Tell me what I wish to know!  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Hermione's eyes and mind glazed over; she began reciting facts for him in a monotonous voice. "Hermione Jane Granger."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Tom blinked in shock. "How old are you? When is your birthdate?"  
  
"I'm fourteen years old. My birthday is on the nineteenth of September, 1979."  
  
"Stop!" Tom ordered angrily, his dark emerald eyes blazing.  
  
Her eyes cleared and she stumbled away from him, panic and dread growing. Her stomach twisted into knots. "What did you do to me?" she asked, her voice shaky. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, wanting to be rid of the cold, empty feeling inside of her.  
  
He smiled, looking proudly down at his wand. "I like to experiment with the Dart Arts. That was a modification of the Imperius curse. You can't have an endless supply of Veritaserum." Tom shrugged. "This was the next best thing." Narrowing his eyes, which gave them a snake-like quality, Tom sneered at her. "What the hell are you doing in 1943? I believe it was 1993 if arithmetic doesn't fail me. This is fifty years out of your way, girl."  
  
She remained silent and turned her head away, a distant look in her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him what her purpose was? She made a mistake--a horrible, terrible mistake. She teared up, her eyes stinging. How could she have been so bloody stupid? First, that Doris girl... now this.  
  
"Follow me," Tom demanded and Hermione, despite her mind screaming at her, obeyed him. What else could she do at this point? He had her wand. Tom led her into a room, darker than the rest of the rooms, but there were a couple of candles that stood on either side of the wall where four handcuffs were attached to chains.  
  
"No," she whispered, backing out of the door where she had come. Tom's arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her back inside. "No!" He pointed his wand at the door; it slammed shut behind them with a small clicking noise, trapping her inside of the room with him. "NO!" She kicked and pulled against him.  
  
Tom chuckled at her passionate struggle, dragging her behind him like she was nothing. "So, it was Hermione, right? Do you often make it a habit of going off finding trouble like this? You must be a Gryffindor, traipsing back in time and letting someone see you. You foolish little girl. You let the wrong person see you," Tom whispered softly as he let go of her, walking to the wall. There was a small door; Tom opened it.  
  
Her eyes went wide at the sight before her; snakes spilled forth from the hole in the wall, dozens of them hissing and angry, trying to twist from the clumps they were stuck in. "Meet my pets, Hermione." His voice took on an odd, teasing tone. He was demented. "I think they want to play. And you, well... I don't think you have much of a choice."  
  
Frozen with shock, Hermione stood still as one of the snakes slithered up her leg. However, her fear finally choked out as Tom pushed her back against the wall, leaning very close. He whispered in her ear, "Don't be frightened, Hermione. They don't bite unless I tell them to do so."  
  
Hermione screamed in frustration. This had not been her plan! She started sobbing. All she wanted to do was help her friends and learn about travelling back in time. Tom took her wrist and lifted it into the handcuff before following suit with the other hand. She cried tears of defeat as he did this, but she lost her fighting spirit, knowing her attempts to escape would be futile. "Hush, darling. I'll take good care of you. You'll like it." He smirked. "I promise."  
  
He pressed his wand against her clothed chest and whispered an incantation; her robes and underclothes pooled around her ankles. Hermione shivered as her body was exposed to the cold air of the Chamber. Tom snickered, caressing his wand against her chest. Tom cupped her right breast in his hand and brushed his thumb over her perky nipple. "Your breasts are perfect, Hermione. Has anyone ever told you that?" Tom whispered. Hermione's face flushed; despite the chilly atmosphere of the Chamber, she was on fire. She was burning with lust, squirming as she became wet in a place she had barely ever explored.  
  
Tom's head was no longer level with her own; he bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, brushing his teeth against it, then he bit down. Hermione struggled against her bonds, the tingling in her body and the hardness of her nipples driving her insane. "Tom... Tom," Hermione panted, her eyes clenched shut and her head thrown back. Tom's mouth left her body and, suddenly, there was no warmth. Her body was left open to the chilled air. She whined loudly, thrusting forward. She wanted his warmth back.  
  
"Hush, Hermione. I'll take care of you," he said, his voice consoling her, and he was beside her again. He held a dagger in his hand. Fear clenched in her stomach.  
  
"W-what are you going to do with that?" Hermione said, wishing she had never wondered about Tom Riddle or the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Tom smirked and angled the dagger delicately against her breast. "Blood, my dear, is a powerful aphrodisiac; it drives men and women wild with lust. It has been known to fuel war, but also... to fuel desire. Blood and lust, Hermione: it is a delectable combination. Perfection." He slid the dagger across her breast, slicing through her skin.  
  
The first drop of blood on Hermione's skin drove Tom insane with bloodlust; he devoured her skin with nicks and cuts; his mouth never left her body, sucking up every drop of blood he left behind his dagger. His tongue licked and smeared the blood, leaving her body stained blood red. Hermione moaned, writhing in pleasure, and she hated herself for it.  
  
His hands caressed all over her body, never settling in one place for long and trying to touch every inch of her delicate skin, burning into her wounds. "You have such beautiful skin, Hermione," Tom said hauntingly. Hermione's breath hitched and goosebumps prickled along her skin. "I want to see it bathed in blood." Hermione shivered at the look in Tom's eyes; it was such a psychotic expression, but underneath of the psychosis was the lust. His inner predator gazed out at her, hunting her. She loved it--and she hated herself.  
  
"Touch me, Tom..." she begged, trying desperately to sound seductive, but there was an awkwardness--an innocence--to her tone.  
  
Despite this, her plan seemed to work, because his eyes lit up with the same bloodlust as it held before but with a self-satisfied undertone. "You said you were fourteen, I believe," Tom said as he stroked her neck with his finger and licked his lip. "Tell me, Hermione. Are you a virgin?"  
  
Hermione gulped, her skin blushing a deep red even as she paled somewhat. Seducing Tom Riddle was frightening. She knew very little about sex aside from the exploration she had done on her own.  
  
As her skin continued to darken with embarrassment, Tom grinned, knowing. When Hermione noticed, her eyes widened like a deer's caught in headlights. She panted heavily, fearful of what he might do to her. "Virgins are always the best shags, Hermione. They're so tight; they suffer so nicely. It should have been obvious to me." Tom laughed. "After all, your blood is just so pure, isn't it?" His grin grew maniacally. Hermione would have given anything -- everything -- to have just gone back home.  
  
Then Tom's hands were on her, touching her in the most private, lewd place she could think of--her cunt. His fingers danced across her skin, making her shiver. It reminded her of spiders. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and she choked down a sob, wanting nothing more than to be back home in her parents' safe and loving arms. Instead, Tom's fingers slid inside of her pussy, thrusting deep inside of her, his sharp fingernails slicing across her inner walls. She shook her head violently, keening against him, and she squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could, wanting him out.  
  
Suddenly, he was no longer touching her. Hermione whimpered, nearly collapsing to the ground and barely keeping on her toes above the snakes, fearful of falling to her knees on top of them. Tom muttered a simple disrobing spell.  
  
He was next to her again, gathering her into his arms and slamming her up into the wall. Then he was devouring her again, but this time, it was different because Tom was as naked as she was and he pressed himself so tightly against her that she could feel his cock rubbing insistently against her pussy.  
  
Tom thrust and rubbed against her in such a wave that all of her fears and anxieties fell away from her mind. As he used the dagger to caress her skin and dig his nails into her, she could only pant and moan, arching up against him for more. He entered her roughly, biting and pulling at her nipple. Hermione sobbed in pain, feeling her blood spill out of her.  
  
Both of them fell to the floor, their limbs entangled in a mess of blood and sweat. Hermione ignored the scaly skin of the serpents that slipped in between their bodies, too caught up in how Tom was thrusting inside of her, hitting that spot inside of her that made her scream and thrash with pleasure.  
  
Tom's pace slowed to quick, small pumps as he came, shooting his seed into her. He bit down into her neck, jutting inside of her as he tasted her blood in his mouth. He grinned at her, his mouth and teeth stained red with her blood. She suddenly felt as cold and empty as she had after he cast that spell on her. She had betrayed her friends. She had sex with the enemy. Worse than that, she had enjoyed it. Her shame overwhelmed her as he pulled out of her. She buried her face into her hands, sobs wracking her frame.  
  
His hand grabbed at something around her neck. She almost thought he wanted to fuck her again until he yanked, and she saw him holding her time-turner in his hand. He grinned at her. "NO!" she shouted desperately, lunging for him. He threw something to the ground and then turned the time-turner several times forward, disappearing from sight.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the ground beside her wand, curling up into a foetal position in shame. The serpents coiled around her, hissing in what seemed to mean comfort.  
  
---  
 


End file.
